thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Argentum
Hope Aaron Argentum is a disgraced Egalstrian nobleman from the Egalstrian city of Paleolis. He is a friend of Augustus Invictus, and is the boyfriend of Yuuta. Although disgraced, he is still the heir to the County of Paleolis. Appearance Hope is a delicate-looking, effeminate young boy with kind, soft features and silver hair. His skin is soft and pale, and he has green eyes, as well as soft lips. He wears a long white shirt with a floral pattern, with underneath it a tighter shirt in a more grayish color and longer sleeves. He wears tight shorts, but wears nothing on his feet. Biography Hope Aaron Argentum was born in 852 AD, to Count Marlon Argentum of Paleolis, and his wife, Countess Aerith Argentum. Hope was born sickly, and as such didn't go out much, becoming introverted and shy, traits not good for a future Count of Paleolis. When Hope was 13, his father hired a new servant, a man by the name of Lucian Adolf Avadonia. Hope quickly befriended the servant, and over time, their relationship grew romantic. This put them both in grave danger, as the church looked down on homosexuality. Eventually, the two were found out. Being the only son of Count Marlon, and heir to the county, Hope was spared. However, Lucian was not so lucky. He was publicly executed, and Hope was forced to watch his love be hanged. He sank into depression, and by the time he was 14, decided to run away from home. He gathered some of his things, and in the dead of night, left the county mansion, running away into the Forlorn Whitewood, a cursed forest. In Story In the Forlorn Whitewood, Hope met a disgraced soldier named Clemens. The two wandered for a day, Clemens tormented by visions of his past. Eventually, the two met another exile, this one from a local koneko tribe. His name was Yuuta, and he and Hope quickly became friends, although Yuuta and Clemens had many disputes. Eventually, the three came across a lake, known as the Forlorn Lake. In it, they each faced an element of their past. For Hope, it was his dead lover, Lucian. After confronting him and coming to terms with his death, Hope was granted new powers. Specifically, the ability to heal. He also began to understand his feelings for Yuuta. The two later decided to start dating. Later, the three came across a manakete named Ono, as well as a human named Alystra. As it turned out, Clemens was actually named Augustus, and that Alystra was a friend of his. They decided to leave the forest, and they rode out on Ono's back. After that, Hope assisted Yuuta, Augustus, Alystra, and Ono in setting up a camp. However, the next day, Ono sensed an evil presence, so Augustus and Alystra rode off on Ono to pursue it. Eventually, Ono came back for Hope and Yuuta, but by the time Hope and Yuuta got to where Augustus and Alystra went, the evil presence - The Plague Dragon - had already retreated. So, Hope and Yuuta stayed in the ruined city to help the wounded, while Augustus and the knight Klaus rode off on Ono once more to hunt the dragon. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters